


It takes a bee

by Rumoris



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, K2 Week 2020 (South Park), M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: How many bees does it take to ruin a perfectly crafted plan and turn an entire day of fun into misery? The answer: Only one.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It takes a bee

Kenny never expected that he would ever spread his legs for Kyle, or rather, he never expected that said act will be done during one of his worst moments in history. But there he was, cursing loudly as Kyle held his naked thigh between his hands, resting it in his lap as he leant closer to the source of Kenny’s current misery. In any other time, Kenny would be probably on cloud nine if Kyle’s thumb brushed against his skin the way it did in that moment, but right now it could only draw a loud swear from his lips. 

“Stop wriggling!” Kyle warned him, strengthening his hold on Kenny’s leg.

“But it hurts!” It was a childish reaction, especially from a twenty four years old. But Kyle seemingly didn’t feel the need to scold Kenny or hold a monologue about the adult way of handling pain, his attention was back on the swollen red skin, holding a silver tweezer in one hand as he slowly brushed past the place where Kenny collided with his attacker. 

“I think the stinger is out already.”

“Are you sure?” as a response Kyle brushed his thumb against the swollen lump on Kenny’s thigh, drawing out a suffering groan.

“Yes.”

“And what if I’m allergic and I die?” he asked, overdramatizing the last part despite knowing that death would be only a temporary state in his life.

“First, I have calcium at home so that would keep you in one piece until ambulance arrives. Second, I’d never let you die especially not from a bee sting.”

Kenny wanted to argue. He wanted to say that Kyle had let him die from less than a bee sting and their shared history was darkened by the experiences his friends couldn’t even remember, but instead he kept his mouth shut, and enjoyed that for once, a small accident could get him some attention.

Suddenly Kyle moved beneath him, lowering Kenny’s aching leg back to the couch as he stood up. Maybe it was the disappointed frown on the blond’s face, maybe his need to explain himself, but when their eyes met, he quickly said:

“Chill, Ken. I’ll just bring some vinegar. That might help bringing it down.”

“I think your presence would help more,” the words flew past his lips. He thought it would bounce back from Kyle like many other times, but the redhead just stood there awkwardly, lips parting as he thought about an appropriate answer.

“That... can be arranged,” he managed at last, then started another of his small monologues. “After all I can’t just let you walk around with swollen leg, what if you die? That would be irresponsible! Maybe your allergy is slow to come out. And we definitely cannot go to the pool like this.”

These words were not uttered in his regular tone. They were more playful and Kenny didn’t miss the rare sign of mischief flashing through Kyle’s eyes. 

Until now, Kenny felt miserable. He thought the bee that decided to rest on his thigh was actually the manifestation of his curse and a way to keep him away from happiness. After all, it seemingly ruined a rare day with date-undertones he’d finally managed to fight out for himself. No Stan, no Cartman, no others, just him and Kyle. Together, soaking at a water park under the scorching sun…

But right now, as he heard the shutters roll down, slowly dimming the light in the living room he realized that the scenario couldn’t have turned out better. 

“What do you have in mind?” he looked at Kyle as he tried to push himself into half-sitting position.

“Definitely not what you are implying at,” Kyle shot him a glance and pushed the vinegar soaked paper towel hard onto Kenny’s sting drawing a pained scream. As a response Kenny raised his uninjured leg and kicked Kyle in the side right below his ribs earning a soft curse from the boy.

“Keep doing this, and I’ll slap that bite,” Kyle warned him as he sat on the carpet right in front of the sofa. 

“Stop! Why hurt me when you were the one who started it!” Kenny whined.

“Me? Your mind kept wandering to weird places,” Kyle didn’t look back at him, by Kenny could see the redness slowly spread from his throat to his ears, answering a small question that Kenny had in the back of his mind ever since he realized his affections towards Kyle. 

“I never once stated that I wanted to do the horizontal mambo. That was all you... So who implied _what_?” he laughed, enjoying the way Kyle awkwardly fumbled with the remote controller for the TV and quickly turned it on. Temporary silence settled over them when the black screen and the familiar zooming sound of Netflix flicked through the device and Kyle didn’t turn his way until he scrolled past a few rows of shows.

“Instead tell me what you want to watch,” Kyle managed at last.

“I’m fine with anything so it’s up to you. I’ve seen Baby Driver about five times now, so we might leave that one out,” he noted as he rolled to his side, keeping the bite away from contact. “How about a summer horror?”

“I thought you hated horror movies,” came the doubting statement, but Kyle still searched for the list of movies that would fit the bill, eventually setting the cursor of Friday the 13th. That was summer- _y_ enough right?

“No, Kyle, I like horrors unless they include _any_ kind of hospital. There is a difference.”

“Don’t forget, I asked _and_ warned you.”

Hesitantly he pushed the play button, hoping that he won’t regret their choice of movie right after the first five minutes. There were many thoughts that wished to come forward once the movie arrived to a slower part, but instead of opening the dam and let his words flow freely, he decided to settle on a small confession.

“You know, this is actually better than the pool,” he heard himself. “It least we are not swimming in other people’s piss.”

“Yep. We can watch teens get cockblocked by Jason instead,” Kenny laughed behind him, probably being proud of himself to give a new interpretation to the movie. He was not far off the mark from the key element of the movie, there was indeed a deeply rooted trauma behind the killer’s actions, but Kyle kept his mouth shut and instead of ruining the experience with his own voice and explanations, he let his head hit the couch.

The day definitely refused to go the way he wanted, or maybe the bee decided to slam itself against Kenny because he had spent the entire morning wishing for anything that could stop them from going near public waters. It didn’t stop him from feeling guilty about ruining all the planning that went into the day, especially when he realized that the world gave him a rare chance to see Kenny wearing a more stylish set of clothes instead of jeans and his ratty old parka. 

Eventually some of the campers refused to die and took a stand against Jason, the movie reaching its peak moment when the killer was seemingly defeated for the first time in the history of the franchise.

When the credits rolled, Kenny slid down on the couch, carefully pulling his legs closer as he hesitantly positioned himself that he was lying on the same eye-level as Kyle. He thought there would be a complain about his closeness, but when he realized that he did not bump into anymore walls, he grew braver and slid even closer, watching as the cursor went on a journey to find something else to watch after the post credits scene announced the return of Jason.

There were no need for words and they naturally found comfort in the dim living room. However, Kenny could feel that Kyle was still chewing on something, brows furrowed he kept going through the same category once, then twice, gritting his teeth as he refused to speak what’s on his mind. 

“You know, I don’t mind sitting here with you instead of soaking in water, if that’s what you are thinking about and it’s not your fault that bees are attracted to my naked skin.”

“Sure. The bee was so surprised to see you showing a little leg that it decided to test if it’s real,” Kyle rolled his eyes, but he did nothing to push Kenny off of himself. “How about Yesterday? I wanted to watch that movie since it came out.”

“A romantic movie, just you, me and the AC,” Kenny whistled. “Count me in.” 

And maybe he should’ve left it at that. Shut his mouth and let Kyle lean against the couch without ruining the mood, but there was something about the movie and the softest version of Yesterday he had ever heard that kept attracting him towards those auburn curls and in the next moment his thoughts were followed by actions, hair curling around his slim fingers as his hands reached forward. He could see Kyle’s shoulders tensing up, raising slightly as he felt the contact, but he didn’t pull away and what scared Kenny the most, he was also unable to act. The deed has been done and he couldn’t turn back time to slap his own hand. 

True dread settled in when Kyle didn’t turn toward him and started screaming and didn’t even try to do anything to push his hand away. He just sat there, holding back a breath waiting for Kenny to either take a step forward or back. Maybe to apologize and hastily try to explain the situation.

But none of this happened. 

“If I didn’t know you better I’d think that you like me,” Kyle muttered under his breath. 

Kenny opened his mouth, hands slowly sliding down to the boy’s nape, until his fingers settled on his shoulder.

“What if you don’t know me enough?” he whispered, leaning forward and almost jumped back when Kyle shifted, turning toward him and Kenny swore he tried to move so the hand on his shoulder stays there. 

“I’d be very surprised.” He raised a brow.

They were so close, Kenny could count the small freckles that dappled Kyle’s pale skin. He had no idea who moved forward, but in the next moment their lips touched, tentatively, almost as if they were waiting for a reaction from each other while they grew impatient with every passing second. Eventually he could see Kyle frowning as a hand brushed the blond locks away from his ears and fingers brushed through his hair only to pull him closer, Kenny had to grip into the edge of the sofa so he wouldn’t fall. 

It was almost maddening. This discomfort he’d felt from their position quickly melted away and his heart was ready to jump out, it kept bolting from one place to another to the point he believed if Kyle pulls away, he might die.

Seeking contact his free hand was quickly back at Kyle’s shoulders, fingers slipping under the neck of his shirt. As his lips slowly grew in distance from Kyle’s, leaving a trail of kisses to his jaw, a sharp, numbing pain shot through his entire body, causing him to lose balance and fold on the sofa like a pile of cards. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, reaching for the bump on his leg only to find that the tissue Kyle gave him was missing and he probably managed to rub the last remaining scent of vinegar into the furniture. However when he raised his head the look Kyle gave him quickly neutralize his disappointment. 

Face red, he looked like someone who just ran a marathon in the summer heat.

“So, did I manage to surprise you?” he asked weakly, the memory of the bee burning painfully on his leg. 

“I don’t think surprise is the right word for it,” Kyle squawked back in a panicked voice once he realized what just hit him as the TV started blasting a song about hand holding. The boy stumbled to his feet like a newborn fawn quickly announcing “I’ll bring you an ice pack, instead.”

When he left the living room, Kenny was sure that he could write this up as a huge win in his book. A big step forward in the murky waters of human relationship and as he lied on his back he muttered a silent thanks to the bee, hos own personal Jason, who decided to sacrifice her life to turn their pool day into a movie date.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember starting this fic as something that was supposed to be a joke smut, a practice or something the like to see if I am capable of writing something without making the fic's rating slip into M-rated territory just like the old authors did in classic literature. Did I succeed? Honestly, I can't be the judge of that. But I know I had tons of fun writing it and I aplogize to Kenny for making him suffer.
> 
> I once managed to step into a wasp and that gave me a glimpse of the pain he might be in. 
> 
> When I was writing this, the soundtrack of Yesterday (2019) kept playing in the background. :'D


End file.
